Killing Loneliness
by 0ZERO0
Summary: EXE: After discovering his feelings for Roll, Megaman goes to visit her, only to be met by the best night of his life. WARNING: LEMON CONTENT 18 AND UP / MEGAMANxROLL ONE SHOT
1. Killing Loneliness

Killing Loneliness

===---===---===---

**Notice:** this is my first stab at a lemon (forgive the pun), so please review, and give constructive criticism, s'il vous plait.

===---===---===---

**Disclaimer: **the following story contains LEMON (sexual) content. If you are under 18 years old, please leave this page. If you choose not to, hey, who cares?

I don't own any of the characters, terminology, etc. featured in this story.

===---===---===---

The night had long fallen. The constant late nights throughout the long weekend were finally taking their toll. A bed-shaped hologram floated a few inches from the floor. On top, lay a world renowned Net Navi.

The night air chilled his circuits as he sat up, still unable to sleep. The image of the crescent moon in the sky meant peace for a short period of time. No viruses. He stood from the edge of the bed, the hologram unspawning. He walked slowly towards the link on his homepage; the one leading to ACDC's network. The light cleared quickly, stepping off the pad and beginning his very-early-morning stroll. The quiet hum of streaming data and the wisp of the breeze greeted him, soothing, and bringing contentment to him.

He looked up. He saw all the stars a man could see. He ventured further, following the winding curves of the area's road. A few lampposts shined onto his deep-blue bodysuit, revealing a scene that began to resemble pre-war Paris.

Beautiful.

The word popped into his mind, and all he could do was picture his friend. His good friend. His best friend. He smiled, and as he envisioned her, the realization that he had just passed the link to her homepage hit him.

He had stopped in this late many a time before, and she as well. A few times they had awaken while the other was still there, but the presence was not one of disturbance, but one of comfort. Lately, the two had grown closer, maybe even developed feelings for each other. Megaman immediately ruled this out. No matter how badly he desired to be more than friends, he couldn't help but feel pessimistic about her returning his feelings.

He sighed, turning and trotting towards the link. As he approached, a bright flash of light stopped him dead in his tracks. When he finally regained his vision, he could see his friend emerge. His good friend. His best friend.

Roll.

He heaved another sigh, and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey..." they stood, dumbstruck, for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes. "Couldn't sleep?"

He recomposed himself and shook his head in denial.

"Me neither..." they stayed silent for a few more seconds before Roll cut the silence once more. "Would you like to come in?"

Megaman blushed and smiled. "Yes, please."

The two were obviously deep in fatigue, but not dormant. As he caught up, he reached for her hand, intertwining fingers, escaping finally to the confines of her homepage. They walked and sat on the bed, which rose from the floor much like his, a little uneasy and slightly awkward.

"Something on your mind?" the blue Navi spoke first this time.

"Yeah, but it's... it's nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Roll hesitated for a few moments. She knew that he knew "nothing" meant "something that most likely involves you". She broke her pause.

"Well, like, you know... How Maylu likes Lan?"

"And how Lan likes her back?"

"Right... well, I was just thinking that... They seem really happy together," she stopped. She breathed deeply, attempting to hold her tears. "They're the best thing to happen to each other."

Her eyes watered more now. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her, providing closure to the girl.

"The thing is... I just want to know how it feels. Most of the time, I can't sleep at night because," she silenced herself once more, tears now running freely down her cheeks. "I just get so lonely. I don't have anybody, the same way they have each other. I... I need that."

He frowned, pulling her into a powerful embrace. He wrapped his other arm around her petite frame, holding her firmly. She returned it. The rested, her head buried in his shoulder. A few minutes passed and they pulled apart. They stared, once more, into the other's eyes. This time however, a chilling arctic settled in hers; a blazing conflagration in his. They melted each other's hearts, bringing themselves closer, and meeting at the lips.

They held on for dear life, staying this way for so long. Megaman slowly slid his tongue from his mouth to hers, escalating the passion between them. Their tongues raced, their hands trailed the other's back. His hands dipped lower than normal, running over her plump behind. She sighed into him, her tongue darting faster now. He reached down and squeezed. She jumped and moaned into the kiss. Picking herself up, she leaned into him pushing him onto his back, lying atop his frame. Their lips never separated.

She felt it now, his excitement, pushing into her. She spread her legs and straddled him, rocking her hips back and forth, his hands still cupping her buttocks. The two moaned simultaneously before separating. With a sly smile, Roll cut straight to the chase.

Sliding off of him, she pushed the emblem on his chest, causing his bodysuit to dematerialize, leaving him in only a pair of blue boxer shorts. She rubbed her hand along the length of his shaft through the thin material, before reaching in, grasping it, and releasing it into the night air. She ran her fingers from base to tip, earning a sigh from her partner. Bringing herself closer, she parted her lips and ran her tongue along the length of his manhood from bottom to top. She opened her mouth wider now, and took the whole thing into her mouth (**A/N: no he's not small, Navis don't have gag reflexes ;3)**.

Megaman moaned furiously. He had never experienced anything so pleasureful. She used the aide of a pumping hand, and a swirling tongue, to slowly, but surely bring him closer to his peak. She repeated the motion, suck him in, and releasing him until on the head was left in her mouth. This combined with the pumping and the teasing of his most sensitive area was almost too much for the Net Saver to handle. A groan escaped his lips, and she released his rock-hard dick from her mouth. She looked at him, smiling brightly. Sighing, he lifted her up onto the bed with a grin.

"You're wonderful."

She giggled as he trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts. Through the bodysuit, her erect nipples stood as he sucked on them with reckless abandon. With his mouth to her right breast, his left hand on the other, and his right hand fondling her cleft, Roll began moaning fiercely. He stopped his actions, licking down her hips, and kissing the soaking part between her legs. With her moan, he reached up and pressed her emblem, her bodysuit disappearing as well, leaving her wearing only a sopping wet white thong. He analysed all of her curves. Though petite, her small breasts were still incredibly firm and beautiful, the pink nipples standing at attention, and the curves of her hips and body were as close to perfect as one could come. Her ass was slender, firm, shapely... indescribable. He squeezed her breasts one last time before gripping her panties with his teeth and removing them carefully, stealing a taste. Like honey, he thought, moving back up, and kissing her bald mound in a teasing fashion. He kissed her crease, earning a hungry groan from Roll. He slid his tongue into her slick, sweet snatch and flicked violently.

"Mega... ugh..." she moaned blissfully, grinding her hips further into his awaiting mouth. He lapped every drop of her heavenly juices, and darted his tongue in as far as it would go. He withdrew slightly, and licked the outer lips. Once again darting his tongue deep into her, and reaching a barrier, she ground her hips harder, and he could tell she was moments away from reaching her peak. He withdrew, wrapping his mouth around the top of the crease, and tickling the insides with his index and middle fingers. His tongue flicked her clitoris, giving the small bud it first bit of violent affection. "Ugh, mm... Ahh, AAAAHHHH!!!"

Letting forth an ear-piercing shriek, her juices exploded onto his face and chest as she experienced her first, extremely powerful orgasm. He ripped off his boxers, climbed up and the couple shared another passionate kiss. He head of Megaman's dick fell right into the slippery opening of her womanhood. She rocked her hips, begging for more. He kissed her one last time, plunging into her, getting a massive screech into his mouth as he tore her hymen. He kissed her tears away, groaning. She was tight. VERY tight; it felt like he couldn't fit, and it's a miracle that he did. He ran a hand through her hair.

"Mega..."

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me..."

He kissed her again, pulling his cock out until the head was left, and buried it to the hilt, in a slow rhythm. She cried out a bit more, still in pain, but also experiencing an unbelievable pleasure. Her hips eventually thrust into his, matching his speed, making his venture even deeper into her velvet vice. He gradually increased the speed, the two moaning loudly and kissing as they made passionate love. Increasing his speed one more time, the feeling of the two losing their virginities to each other making the deed intoxicating. He plunged deeply into her, and with one hand, he gripped her firm, shapely ass, and the other toying with her clitoris. He sucked her nipple, doing all he could to make her climax again. Her juices leaked out as she reached a screaming orgasm, throwing her head back violently, and shrieking as loudly as her lungs allowed. Her hair a matted mess, she lifted herself and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He groaned into her lips, thrusting one last time before erupting inside her. He rolled off of her, a mix of their juices leaking from her. She rolled back onto his chest, resting her head on his torso. They held each other, basking in the feeling of their after-sex glow. He stared into her eyes, mouth agape, heart throbbing.

"I love you so much, Roll. You'll never be lonely again, I promise."

"I love you too, Mega. You make me feel... so significant. So happy."

The two nude Navis fell into a deep slumber, smiling, in each other's arms.

**THE END**

---===---===---===

In the morning, when Megaman had finally returned home to wake Lan for school, what he found surprised the living shit out of him. In his bed, on top of him, was Maylu, her head buried in his neck. The two were both naked, and lying on top of the sheets. Across the room, he spotted a hastily-opened box of condoms...

As reluctant as he was, he had to wake his brother and his lover, because if Haruka found them like this, she would shit a brick...

---===---===---===

**If you want me to write one of Lan and Maylu, let me know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-0ZERO0**


	2. Announcement

**Announcement**

July 13th 2013

Hello everyone!

This is just a notification to let you know that the follow-up to Killing Loneliness is now readable! It is titled "Leering Lust and Careful Love," and I'm really excited about it! It's quite a lot longer than the last installment, and it's a lot more in-depth.

I'm really sorry for going against my word and post a month later than expected, but I've been busy working off tuition debts. I thank you gratuitously for your patients; I hope that it at least makes for the wait.

Keep in mind that this is a **LEMON FIC**, meaning that it contains sexual content and is only appropriate for mature readers, 18 years and older... or, you know, you can read it anyway; I never followed that rule when I was younger. Just remember to read it when no one else is home, and to clear your browsing history afterwards, haha! :P ;)

Don't forget to read and review, positive or negative; and to follow me on Twitter, at 0Zero0x. I follow back, and read every tweet/DM I get. I am also available to beta read your stories, so let me know if you're interested!

Thank you once again for everything; I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

Love,

-0ZERO0


End file.
